Cornarian Middle School
by Shoelace83
Summary: In the progress of being re-written. It's pretty bad, so read at your own risk. But I'm making a better chapter one, promise. :


I havent played all the star fox games, so this may not be to accurate. I do know that Krystal was from another planet, but aw, the heck with it.  
-  
Falco walked out of his housed and sighed. The sun had been up for an hour, and that was all.  
The curled clouds he usually saw in the morning werent even crowding the sky yet. He sighed unhappily again, and shut the door behind him.

Or atleast he tried to.

"FALCO!" his mother called, screeching. Falco turned and stood on the fresh hold. His dipressed face made him look like a someone had just died. His mother ran to him, hugged him, gave him his lunch,  
and asked for a kiss.

He gave her a light peck, scratched his head, and turned to face the road ahead of him.  
"Go get 'em, Falco!" Rolling his eyes he started walking. The cars going by seemd to be at a small amount, and he seemed safe.

Entering the large school building, Falco turned to his left and looked at a large map on the wall.  
He followed the map to the office, and when he entered he was greeted by a middle aged rabbit.  
"Hello, young man. I havent seen you here before." He wasnt surprised. After moving, no one in the new school district seemed to know him. And, duh, it was his first day of school.

"Are you the new child?"

"Yes, Im Falco. Falco Lombardi."

The secutary grabbed a list off her desk and looked at it carefully. "Lomane.." she flipped back the first page.  
"Lomaro... Lomb..ardi! Here It is! Lombardi, Falco." She stood from her chair and held out her hand. It was then Falco realized she was wearing a skirt in the middle of winter. He shook her hand, and she handed him a scedual and a small map.

"Uh... thanks..." he exited the office, and looked at his first class.

Entering the sixth grade hall, he followed the map. Take a left, and go straight untill you find.  
WHAM!

Falco fell to the floor, and rubbed his head. He obviously had knocked into someone. Oh, Please dont be a teacher... he thought as he slowly opened his eyes. In front of him, he saw a fox, picking up his books he had dropped.

Falco felt this as a good moment to make his first impression. "Whatch who you run into, punk!" he threatened the fox, who stared at him.  
"Sorry... I didnt mean to, sheesh..."he gathered his books and entered the class room next to him.  
The fox made a face. "This is your homeroom to, idiot." said the fox through the doorway. Falco saw him put his books down on the desk nearest to the door. He had obviously snook a look at his scudual.

Walking out into the hall again, the fox picked up Falco's map and handed it to him.

"Lets start over." Falco nodded. The fox held out his hand. "Im Fox McCloud." Falco shook his hand and drew back quickly.  
"Im Falco, I guess. Falco Lombardi." The fox pointed to the door.

"Ill introduce you to Mrs. Lee." He followed Fox into the room. The moment he passed through the oak door, The class went quiet.  
The teacher smiled. "Hello." Fox took his seat next to a green frog and a pink frog, where they sat alone.

"Class? This is Falco Lombardi." The class quieted down. Not being a friendly person, Falco crossed his arms and just stared them all down.  
"Now, Falco here, is a new student. Please, I ask you to treat him with respect." She told him sweetly to take a seat next to a blue vixen, who talked quitly to the the rabbit next to her. Falco sat in the metal seat and sighed.

"Hey." she greeted friendly, smiling. Now usually, he would have ignored her in a rude way, but he just looked at her.  
Without a smile, he nodded, and turned his attention to Fox and his friends he was talking to.

"You know him?" she asked again. He nodded without looking at her, and felt a tap on his shoulder.  
He turned, annoyed.

"Will you do me a favor?" he raised his right eyebrow. "What...?" he said annoyingly. "Give him this. What's his name again"  
"Er... I think its Fox..." Falco blinked. Whoever she was, she must have had her eye on him for a long time.

"Wow... That name sounds... awsome, like cop or something." She shook herself to her sences and rubbed her eyes. "Sorry, um"  
she thought for a minute. "I'm Krystal." Falco looked at her. "Krystal...?" she sighed. "Those guys back in Japan wouldnt give me a last name"  
Falco stared at her. This girl was crazy! "huh?! I meant, I dont know my last name"  
Falco glared.

"Okay, roll call!" all the class quieted down again.

"Panther!  
"Yeah, Im here"  
"Pigma"  
"what?! Oh.. I mean here"  
"Lucy Hare"  
"Um... yeah"  
"Bill"  
"Yes ma'am, present"  
The class burst out laughing.  
Falco looked around, what was so funny? He felt something sticky on his back.  
"What?! Gum?!" He tore it off. The teacher ran up to him. The class was still laughing. Okay, That was it! No more polite, quiet new kid. He stood from his chair, and gritted his teeth.  
The class all wimpered, frightened. "I dare ANYBODY to do that AGAIN!" he yelled, making everyone jump.  
"WHO DID IT?! I WANNA KNOW RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW! TELL ME!!" Even the teacher backed away.  
"um..." he shot an angry look at a green chamillion in the corner, who was twiddleing his thumbs.

To prevent having a dead student in her class, Mrs. Lee ran over to the green chamillion and stared him down. "Leon! WHY am I NOT surprised?!" she took him by his fist and led him out of the room.  
As he left, he eyed Falco untill his head could be seen no more.

"Your stupid, you know that?" he turned to look at the back of the room, a wolf with a band-aid over his ear.  
"What?!" the Wolf sat in his chair, worryless, while Falco got up and stormed over to him.  
"You heard me right, buddy. Your gonna get killed around here." Falco couldnt beleive some one had the nerve to say that. Was he not scared like anybody else?

"Wanna know what else?" said the wolf. Falco listened. "IM not scared of you."

Falco punched him in the eye. It was harder than any other punch he had made in his life.  
The wolf held his eye, on the floor, screaming. He cursed wilder than an old man, and screamed in pain.  
The teacher came running in, grabbed both there wrists, and headed out the door.  
-  
reviews will be replied. 


End file.
